Not For Sale
by LinBer93
Summary: REPOSTED and slightly rewritten as a one-shot. Sookie knows she is a telepath and part fairy, and Amelia a witch. They know about other supes, but have never seen or been with anyone but each other. They were on a vacation together when they got kidnapped. They are now under captivity with a few other girls and are in a basement. Eric Northman is of course behind this. *Dark Story*


**The whole one-shot is beta'd by LADY DOUGHNUTS **

**Sookie and Amelia are teens and best friends. Sookie knows she is a telepath and part fairy, and Amelia a witch. They know about other supes, but have never seen or been with anyone but each other. They were on a vacation together when they got kidnapped. They are now under captivity with a few other girls and are in a basement. Eric Northman is the big boss and chief in all of this. The vampires have not yet come out of their coffins, but are planning it. Fangtasia does not exist.**

**I hope you will (enjoy?) find the story captive as I did when I wrote it. I personally think it is a horrible story knowing this is based on a true story (for more information go to my profile). **

"Take your clothes off"

_We cannot let him command us around. If we obey one time he will expect us to do it again_ I could hear Amelia was thinking to me. The other girls around us had already started to take their clothes off.

"If we don't do this we will draw attention to ourselves" I whispered to Amelia as I started unbuttoning my shirt.

_Fuck you are right_ I could hear Amelia think when she looked at me as she began to slide out of her pants. I gave her a small nod letting her know I was listening in on her.

"I can't hear them" I whispered again.

_Yeah, I don't think they are regular humans, maybe shifters, vampires?_ Amelia looked at me with a worried look.

There were eight other girls standing in the little basement and we all had dressed down to our underwear. The tall blond man clearly in charge stood up from his chair to take a closer look at us. When he came to me and Amelia he froze for a second.

_Oh fuck he knows we are not regular humans_ Amelia's mind screamed at me. I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. They were cold and empty and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water down my back.

_Stay calm stay calm stay calm _Amelia's voice seemed so far away when I kept on staring back at the man in front of me keeping my face blank.

When he turned to Amelia I sighed in relief. The other girls were crying, praying and trying desperately to cover themselves with their bare hands.

The tall man went back to his seat "Do you believe in myths and fairytales ladies?" He asked us with a dark voice. No one answered. My head felt dizzy with all the fear and desperation coming from the girls. Amelia was thinking of how we could escape this hell. "You see… you owe me money. And as long as you owe me money I own you. You are going to work for me until you have paid me back. I know every single detail of your life and that does include who you care about in this world. Keep that in mind when you are planning to escape" he said with a bored voice and stood up from his chair again "Pam, send them by my office so I can take a better look at them in private and decide where they are going" and he walked away grabbing one of the girls as he walked.

She screamed and fought and the feeling of desperation was strong in the air.

_Sookie, what shall we do?_I heard Amelia's voice in my head again. I gave her a look but couldn't say anything when the blonde named Pam came closer. _Shit shit shit shit… Okay, we must figure something out, okay… okay… _I started feeling dizzy of all Amelia's thinking and gripped her hand squeezing it _oh, sorry. I just… there must be something we can do. _

When the other girls were gone, Pam eventually came over to Amelia and me. "You are next" she stared at Amelia with a humorless smile. I gave her a quick squeeze with my hand before I let go of her hand and she walked out of the basement leaving me alone with the blonde haired vampiress.

"Why are you doing this? You can't just take control over people's lives and auction them off as if they are toys!" I confronted her. She appeared right in front of my face, only inches away from my nose. My heart jumped when her fangs slipped out "Watch us!" she said in a soft, yet still threatening voice.

So it was true, vampires do exist. I knew there was more to the world than plain humans, with me myself being a telepath and Amelia being a witch… Now I knew for sure vampire walked on the earth. "You're next" the blond whispered in my ear. I swallowed hard and managed to walk, even though I was nearly paralyzed with fear, out of the basement with Pam firmly at my heels. "In here" she pushed me inside an office where the man was sitting.

On the way in I passed Amelia _He knew I was a witch but I don't think he knows about you. Stay strong Sook, he is just a big brat _she looked straight in to my eyes giving me a little smile but I couldn't not notice her red mark on the side of her face and her terrified eyes.

I took a deep breath when Pam closed the door behind me and I faced the tall man. He sat behind a big desk watching me. I could see his eyes drifting up and down my body and I felt uncomfortable wishing he would say something.

Suddenly he was standing in front of me "Your little friend is a witch. I can tell you are not". I stood completely still watching his chest as it was right in front of me. I didn't say anything.

"Take off the rest of your clothes" he commanded but I didn't move a muscle. "Strip!" he said again, but I didn't move. I could feel the rage vibrating from him before I was pinned to the wall with one of his hands around my neck. My toes barely touched the floor and I didn't have time to catch my breath. I felt like I was going to die.

"You are Stackhouse, right?" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't answer because of his tight grip around my neck but he just smiled at me "You see… I have a friend who knows who Jason is. That name sound familiar?" I couldn't hold my tears when they started running down my chin. The man's smile widened and he let go of me. I fell down on the floor trying to catch my breath and wipe away the tears.

When my lungs were satisfied I jumped my feet "You fucking bastard" I shouted at him and tried to hit him with all my power. Again I was lying on the floor and the man bent down and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. His fangs clicked out but I didn't have time to react when everything was spinning in my head "Don't think for one second you can win a fight with me" he snarled at me.

"I am not afraid of you" I said looking right into his eyes. I saw pure evil in them.

"You should be. You can play a hero but there will be consequences for each time you do something stupid, for either you, or your little family back in Bon Temps" he said pulling me to my feet "Take of your underwear or I will do it for you" he commanded.

I pressed my tears back thinking of Jason and Gran and what would happen if I didn't do as he said. I slowly removed my bra and panties and hastily covered myself up with my hands.

"Remove your hands"

I let them fall to my sides and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I felt so humiliated. I looked up and into the man's eyes trying to be confident. He looked down… and down… his eyes stopped were no one else had had a chance to see before. "You have never been with another man before, have you?" he said with a low voice.

I shook my head and looked down in the floor embarrassed.

"Good. Then we have to keep it that way.." I sighed in relief before he ended my small hope as quickly as he had allowed it to rise "..until I find someone who will pay good money for you. Then of course you will be staying with the other girls in one of the houses. Pam"

The blonde appeared in the door. Again I tried to cover myself but she didn't even look at me.

"This one's untouched. Take her to my house in the display room. The witch is staying here, the brunettes are going to Dallas and the rest of them are for you to decide"

"Yes master" she said and look a glance at me "Yum, can we taste her before she get ruined? It's been so long since I've tasted virgin" she smirked at me.

"Later" the man answered and looked hungry at me. I kept my eyes directed at him like I was not afraid but really just felt like crying my eyes out. This was not good.

"Get dressed. We are leaving in five minutes" He said and sat down in his chair. I quickly got dressed noticing the man was still staring at me like a predator.

Half an hour later I was silently crying in the car on my way to the man's house. I hadn't got the chance to talk to Amelia before Pam had dragged me away from her and I didn't know if I was ever going to see her again.

One hour after that, I was lying in a bed at the man's mansion. On the way I had been blindfolded and I hadn't a clue of where I was in the world. The room was big and and was decorated in different shades of red. The bed was big enough to host at least four people. I heard footprints outside door and then a knock. I didn't answer hoping whoever was on the other side would just go away, but the knocking kept on going. Suddenly the door flung open and the tall man was standing beside my bed "It is not considered to be rude to ignore your host?"

I glared at him "Fuck off" I snarled.

He smirked at me "I would very much like to but I don't think the man who has already paid me for your company tomorrow would be pleased. This will help you sleep better" he said and before I knew what had happened he had a needle in my arm. "Sleep tight" He chuckled and walked out of the room leaving me.

A stroke of panic washed over me and I stumbled out of the bed. Everything started spinning and I felt like I was fainting. I don't know what happened but then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling like I had been run over by a truck. I was staring right into an unfamiliar face.

"Hay, I am Ginger. I brought you some food" She said with a distant look in her eyes and a fake smile. I just stared at her with a displeased look and her smile instantly vanished "you're... eh… client? Customer? Mr. Northman expecting you to be ready in an hour. He wants you to wear this" she said showing me a pretty revealing dress.

My mouth was too dry for me to say anything but I tried "What time is it?"

The smile in Ginger's face was back "It is four in the afternoon. The vamps will be rising around six, Mr. Northman woke in an hour since he is so old. Anyway you must get ready" She said and walked out of my room.

The moment she stepped out of the room I started crying again. "Snap out of it Sook" I said to myself. I didn't know how long I had been crying so I hurried stepping into my old clothes throwing the dress into the trash.

The bathroom was big and beautiful and I saw some make-up ready for my use. I looked in the mirror and was shocked of how horrible I looked. After I used the make-up and hair brush I looked normal again. My body stiffened when I heard a sound from the bedroom.

"Stackhouse" I heard a familiar voice call and I slowly made my way to the bedroom. I saw Mr. Northman and a fat bodied man standing beside him. My stomach tightened. Was this the man who was paying the highest price for me?

"This is Doug" Mr. Northman said. He reminded me of Andy Bellefleur. Eric appeared in front of me with his vampire speed "Enjoy" he said and then he was gone.

Now standing in the room with Doug I instantly felt nervous. I peeked inside his mind but quickly put up my shields when I heard how nasty he was. I felt sick and it didn't help any when I started speaking to me with a slick voice "Come here beautiful. This is going to be the greatest night in your life" He started unbuttoning his shirt. I felt sick.

"Don't you dare touch me" I snapped at him. I knew he was human and that kept my hopes up. They quickly vanished when he grabbed my arm. He was fat and huge but he was also very strong. I pictured myself being crushed underneath him.

He pushed me onto the bed climbing in after me. I started to hyperventilate and almost threw up when his naked belly dangling back and forth, rubbing all over me. His hands found the top of my pants and started pulling them down. I tried to push him off me screaming but he was too strong for me.

I looked desperately around me for something to protect me with, when I noticed the food tray Ginger had brought in. There was no knife but a fork. I grabbed it and with all my power stabbed Doug in the neck.

"You fucking bitch" he screamed at me in pain. I rolled of the bed and ran for the door hearing Doug making gurgling sounds and trying to breath. The door was open and I stepped out in a long hallway.

I didn't have time to discuss with myself which way I should run and quickly turned to the left. I ran as fast as I could, hoping Mr. Northman wouldn't notice where I was and escape before any of the other vamps woke. I ran past a screaming Ginger and around another corner. I was in so much of a rush I ran right into a wall. The crash was so hard I fell to my back.

Looking confused up I saw the wall was Mr. Northman. He didn't look pleased "And what do you think you are doing?" his mouth was in a straight line. I was still panicking and my head felt like it was about to explode. Without a warning he bent down and picked me up dragging me back the way I came from. I kept on shouting and hit him trying to hurt him the best I could.

His patience ran out and he slammed me against the wall. "Are you forgetting my rules? Do you want me to bring in Jason, or maybe your Gran?" He pressed me into the wall with his body. I couldn't look anywhere beside into his eyes. They were ice cold and empty. I shook my head in silence when my tears pressed behind my eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore and closed them hoping that when I open them again I would wake up in my own bed home in Bon Temps.

It didn't happen. "I thought so" Mr. Northman said and dragged me back into the bedroom. Doug was lying in his back on the floor. The fork was right beside him in a pool of blood. I covered my eyes not wanting to see what I had done. But then again, he had tried to rape me. I looked nervous on Mr. Northman wondering what he would do.

"You have just killed one of the wealthiest men in this side of the country" he said sounding a little surprised fangs running out "I am impressed. But I clearly underestimated your will to stay a virgin" he looked amused at that little fact. I wasn't. "I think I must find another man more suited for you. And I know exactly who it should be" '

I swallowed hard not wanting to give him the pleasure of my fright. "Come here" he said with a calm voice. I took an uncertain step towards him trying to obey.

"Ginger clean up this mess" He shouted and looked at me again "Come" he said again with the same calm voice. I knew I shouldn't go to him but pictures of Jason and Gran popped into my head and I walked over to him. He took my hand leading me into the bathroom "take of your clothes" he ordered and turned on the water in the bathtub. I did as he said and stepped into the tub.

The hot water was incredible and I instantly relaxed before I could feel Mr. Northman's hands on my back and tensed up again. My tears fell down in the hot water when I thought of Amelia. I wondered how she was doing and where she was.

"Relax" Mr. Northman's voice whispered behind me "She's working very hard to pay her debt to me" My stomach tightened and I tried to focus on my toes not to have a breakdown. Mr. Northman's hand began circling my back washing me. "We must get the smell of Doug of you. And then I will shave you so your later visitor will be happy" He continued. He grabbed a razor and turned me so I faced him. "Spread your legs" he commanded.

I started shaking from fear and humiliation. I didn't want him to touch me especially not with that razor on my private place. But I had to obey. I would do anything to keep Jason and Gran safe. I slowly parted my legs. I didn't want to look at him so I kept my focus to my right.

"Look at what I am doing" he commanded. I looked him straight in the eyes but he had his focus elsewhere. I looked down and watched him working the razor on me, removing my hair. I looked up in his face again and studied it. His skin was so smooth and he looked pretty handsome. I slapped myself mentally reminding myself of who he was. Suddenly he lifted me from the water and placed me on the edge of the bathtub.

I took a quick breath in surprise when he bent down and licked my core "Mmmmh so tasty, Stackhouse" he said before I quickly closed my legs and pushed him off "What the fuck are you think you are doing?" I shouted at him.

He made a little grin and gave me a little laugh before he took a step back. "Your customer will come in a few hours. If I were you I wouldn't try to fight him. He likes that" He smiled at me and then walked out of the bathroom and I heard the bedroom door close and the sound of someone locking it.

I slowly stood up and walked over to one of the mirrors. I was now clean shaved. I hated it, I felt completely naked. Then I started crying again. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

I fell to the floor "God what have I done to deserve this" I mumbled "please come and get me... please… please…" I kept on crying. I thought again on Amelia and what happened to her. "Maybe she managed to escape" I said to myself but only cried harder when I heard my own words, knowing they couldn't possibly be true.

A few hours later I was sitting on the bed when Mr. Northman came inside. Behind him followed a man who was about the same height as me with black hair and a dark look.

"Stackhouse, this is Bill! Do not try to do to him as you did to the other"

I gave him a frightened look before he turned around to leave. "Mr. Northman can I have a word with you?" I asked quietly. I could see he tensed but he turned around "Of course, my lovely virgin" he said and then looked at Bill "Leave us for a second".

"Yes, Sheriff" Bill gave him a small nod and then stepped outside.

Mr. Northman appeared right by my side and snarled at me "What do you want. You are not getting out of this one Stackhouse. He has paid me a year's salary for your tanned ass"

I swallowed hard "You know when you said you knew that I was not a witch?" he gave me a small nod and I continued "You were right and… and if that man out there _Bill_ or any other for that matter tries to harm me, they are going to end up like Doug" I looked at him straight in his eyes.

Then he started laughing "Stackhouse your little witch friend told me what you are. You are just a human telepath. Don't get me wrong, your services as my private telepath will be required. But I just don't see how you are to harm _Bill_ or anyone else for the matter by sticking a fork into their neck. Besides… you have no more forks and we are vampires. You cannot kill us" he smiled at me.

I didn't know how to answer him. He obviously didn't know everything about me. "Have fun with Bill" he said and walked outside. Bill came into the room and eyed me carefully. I stood completely silent. He slowly came closer and closer. I still kept silent and stood completely still even if my mind screamed louder and louder with each and every step he took.

I jumped when he suddenly stood behind me and inhaled my smell. He made a little growl and before I knew it I was pinned to the bed with him lying on top of me. His hand slid under my t-shirt and began groping at my breasts. I tried with all my power to push him of but he didn't move.

"Please don't do this" I pled.

He responded by kissing my mouth. Disgusted I bit him hard trying my hardest to hurt him. I tasted his blood and he made a low growl. I could feel his arousal against my thigh. Then he ripped off my shirt and bra licking and kissing me all over. Again I tried to push him away but it was like he didn't know I was here; just my body ready for him to take me. Within a few seconds my underwear had vanished too and he lowered himself down to my core. I tried to jump of the bed and run but he gripped my arm and pulled me back.

With all my power I kept my thighs together and my hands covering me. Bill removed my hands placing them over my head and kept a firm grip on them. I could feel one of his fingers pressing between my thighs and into me.

"Please don't…please, I don't want to do this… please stop" I begged him and started crying again. Bill didn't listen and I felt him push another finger into me. I screamed from the pain but he didn't seem to care, he just kept on holding my hands over my head as his mouth worked on my breast and his other hand kept on trying to prepare me for him.

I looked desperately around the room trying to find something to distract him or to hurt him with. Nothing, there was nothing I could do. Bill took a little pause and suddenly he was completely naked.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed at him but he didn't listen "Please let me go. Please don't do this" I begged for him to stop but he pressed my legs apart and positioned himself over me.

My first time was supposed to be with the man I loved. Not some random vampire that I had been whored out too. I felt his cock against my thigh again and shivered when it moved closer and closer to my entrance. He found his place, ready to enter me "STOP IT" I cried out preparing myself for what was to come. He took a grip around my neck "I will never stop" he said with his fangs out, stopping my breath.

The moment I felt him push, a light so bright I had to close my eyes appeared and suddenly Bill was flying across the room hitting the wall. He made a _huff_ sound when he slid down the wall and lay completely still. I was hyperventilating and horrified of what had happened. Where had the light come from? I didn't want to wait and find out if he was going to wake up or not and ran as fast as I could into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

My head was spinning and my knees were shaking when I walked over to the empty bathtub and sat down in it. I held my legs close to my chest with my arms around them. I stared out into nothing, just sat there with silent tears still running down my face. I was still in shock when Mr. Northman's voice yelled at me in the distance. Then the bathroom door flew open.

I shook my head "No, no, no, no, no, no" I mumbled knowing how Bill would make me suffer in punishment "no, no, no, no, no…" I kept staring with wide eyes out in the air shaking my head. I was so lost. When I felt a cold hand at my back I thought my head was going to explode. I pressed my hands against it trying to keep it from blowing up and began crying again. Then I felt a needle pressing into my arm and a few seconds later everything went black.

...

"Sookie, SOOKIE?" I could hear Amelia's voice in the distance. "Wha…" I started when I slowly came back to the reality. I quickly remembered all that had happened and opened my eyes "Amelia?" I asked nervous.

"Sookie are you okay?" I heard her again but couldn't see where the sound came from. I was lying in a king-size bed in a different room. Everything was shaded in brown and it looked amazing. "Amelia where are you?" I asked again.

"I am on the phone"

I looked over at the phone lying on the bed beside me on speaker. I picked it quickly up "Amelia, are you okay? Have you managed to escape?" I asked hopeful.

"No, I haven't. Nothing bad has happened to me though. Each man they have sent into my room have I cast a spell over. They all think we have the greatest sex ever, even If we don't even touch each other" She sounded excited for having mastered a spell that actually worked.

"I am am so happy for you, that's sounds great" I said with a sarcastic voice "So how did you manage to call me?" I asked her.

"It's daytime so I stole a cellphone from some of the guards here. I tried to call everyone on the telephone list and asked about _Stackhouse_ when finally this Ginger or something said you were there. So I pretended to be your doctor and needed to speak with you. I guess she bought it…" She explained and I smiled into the telephone. It was so good to hear her voice and to know that she was okay. "So are you okay Sook? They haven't done… you know..."

I swallowed hard "I have had one man and one vampire in my room. The man I killed by accident and the vampire I don't know what happened. But I think everything is fine" I lied.

"God to hear Sook, I have been so worried! Don't let them get to you; I think I have found a way to get us out of here!" I pressed my tears back hoping she would hurry up with the "get out" part.

Then Ginger came into my room "I have to go. I love you" I said quickly to Amelia and hung up before Ginger could hear what we were talking about.

She had the same expression as she had last time "What did the doctor say?" she asked me with that distant look.

"Oh… nothing of your concern" I answered her. She gave me a skeptical look before the smile was back on her face "I brought you some food. You must eat something or else you will die" she chuckled.

"I prefer dying" I said with a dry voice.

Ginger eyes winded "Mr. Northman is a good vampire, you should be grateful" she said with a firm look.

"Grateful for being abducted and being held as a sex-slave so he can make money?"

Ginger looked at me again and then burst into a big laugh "You silly, stop joking around. Mr. Northman's hotels are the best you can find"

I gave her a confused look and peeked into her brain. I gasped by all the blanks and stupid ideas bussing around in there and pulled out quickly. Okay, this woman was crazy I thought to myself.

Ginger went out of the room again and I stepped inside the bathroom. This was even bigger than the one in the red room. I was in much better mood now that I had heard from Amelia but it quickly vanished when I started to think about what had happened last night.

I got back in the bed and wondered if Mr. Northman was planning to do anything to Jason or Gran if I didn't soon surrender. My thoughts were flying back and forth in my brain before I finally drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up slowly opening my eyes as I did so. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but the room was dark. I stared up in the roof lying completely still enjoying the silence.

"I underestimated you" a low voice made my heart jump. I looked at the place the voice had come from and saw Mr. Northman standing in the corner staring at me. His fangs were out and his eyes looked empty. I began shaking not knowing what to expect and what to answer.

"This is the second customer you have killed and it hurts my business" he stayed calm to see my reaction would be. Killed? What the fuck? I had killed two people… my head started spinning again but I wouldn't let Mr. Northman see I was weak.

"Good" I answered with a confident voice and I didn't know where it came from.

"I don't think so. Both Doug and Bill were regular customers who paid me well"

I didn't know what to say so I kept silent.

"What did you do to Mr. Compton?" He asked me.

"I… I" I started wondering what to say "I don't know" I looked at him.

"Really, I find that hard to believe?" Mr. Northman said coming closer to me with each word.

"I have nothing more to say. I really don't know what happened"

"Maybe this will help you remember. Follow me" He said and walked out of the bedroom. I hesitated for a moment before I jumped out of the bed and followed him. When I stepped out in the corridor Mr. Northman was gone. "Mr. Northman?" I said nervous. A _swoosh_ and suddenly he was standing right in front of me. I gasped and took a quick step back.

He smiled as if he were amused at me "come" he said and walked down the corridor. I followed him half walking half running to keep up with his speed. We came to a staircase that led down to the main hall. Again I was stunned of how beautiful it was. He led me through the hall and into another corridor. I was amazed of how big the house was and so lost in my own thoughts I almost walked into Mr. Northman when he stopped.

He looked down at me with a little smile and I glared back. We walked inside the room. Inside was a computer, TV, a sitting group and a desk all in matching colours. I guess it was his office. "Sit" he commanded me and I obeyed. He tuned on the television and I appeared on the screen. I was so shocked I stood up. "Have you been watching me?" I said to him.

He didn't answer just watched the screen. I looked at myself again now in bed with Bill over me. I felt my stomach tighten and felt like throwing up. "I can't watch this" I said and walked to the door. Mr. Northman appeared in front of me, grabbed me "Of course you can" he turned me around and forced me to look at the screen again. I closed my eyes when I heard my TV voice begging him to stop.

"Look" Mr. Northman squeezed my arms and I opened my eyes again. I heard Bill's TV voice "I will never stop" and I widened my eyes. TV me glowed and a light shot out from my hands shooting Bill to the other side of the room. I didn't notice my mouth was hanging open until Mr. Northman closed it for me. "I guess you were telling the truth" he said facing me.

"What are you?" He asked leaning down so our faces only a few inches from touching.

"I am a telepath" I said with a distant voice still shocked of what I had seen.

"And?" Mr. Northman was expecting me to say something more but I was totally lost in my own thinking. "Do you want me to set up a new visitor for you?" He asked me with a smile.

I snapped out and looked right into his eyes "I warned you before you sent me Bill don't make me do it again" I knew I was fairy and the light must be one of my fairy powers. But I coudn't tell him.

"Are you saying you will do _it_ again?" Mr. Northman stared me down his voice deep and threatening. Keeping Jason and Gran in the back of my head I didn't answer. "Maybe I should take you for myself" He said his fangs clicked out.

"Are you really taking that chance after what happened the last time someone tried to force themselves on me?" I raised one eyebrow.

"I don't respond well on threats Stackhouse"

"I don't respond well on blackmailing Mr. Northman" I snapped back at him. He gave me an amused look.

"If you don't mind I would like to go back to the room now"

"Can you find your way back without me?" He asked.

I bit my lip knowing that would be a hard task "yeah" I said confident and left him alone. I found my way back to the main hall and was about to go up the staircases when I noticed a double door in glass in the other end of the hall. Curious I walked towards them. Through the doors I could see a little garden and a lake. Excited I tried to open one of the doors.

Amazingly it was open and I stepped out. I took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. I walked through the garden admiring the flowers and wondered if it was Mr. Northman who stood for the gardening. Then I walked down to the lake. It looked so quiet and beautiful. I laid myself down in the grass and studied the black sky. The stars were so bright and for the first time in a long time I felt calm and happy. I almost forgot where I was when a voice reminded me "This is not your room Stackhouse"

"I know... I just couldn't find it so I settled here waiting for you to guide me" I said not taking my eyes from the stars.

"Don't be smug with me" he said in a dark voice.

"I wasn't"

He sat down beside me staring at me "You know I can sell you to others who will not provide you with this luxury?"

"Why don't you?"

"I would lose a lot of money selling you only once instead of over and over again" I felt disgusted "and I wouldn't have the pleasure of you working as my telepath. And don't forget… I wouldn't had the pleasure of feeding from you"

"What?" I said turning my head to look at him. He looked up at the sky and I could see he had that irritating smirk on. "I am going to drink your blood" he turned his head to look at me.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I will simply take it..." I swallowed. "...And you are going to drink mine"

"I am not going to do that! You can't force me"

"Yes I can" he said quickly turning his face looking at the stars again. I slowly sat up and looked at the lake. I stood up and walked down to the water. I took of my shoes and took a small step feeling the cold water against my bare feet. I could feel Mr. Northman's eyes boring in my back but I had to do it. I slowly removed all of my clothes and walked further into the lake.

"Stackhouse I never imagined something like this without my command"

"Well, you have already seen all of me so what's the point of hiding" I said and actually meant it. I knew I had to be a nice girl until Amelia could get me out of here. I walked a few steps further with now water up to my waist. With my back against Mr. Northman I turned my head to look at him. He was standing back at the shore watching me carefully.

"What? Afraid I am going to swim away from you? Or vanish under the water and disappear?" I gave him a little sweet (fake) smile and turned away from him and kept walking away. The cold water felt so good against my skin and I let myself fall.

The coldness consumed me completely. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. I started swimming under water farther and farther away from my worries. I loved being under water. The feeling of being weightless and just drifting away had always fascinated me. I there was a thing called "the next life" I hoped I could be a water creature or a creature in the air. No boundaries and no worries.

I started feeling the need to breathe and returned to the surface. Again I enjoyed the fresh air and took a deep breath.

"Let me have your blood" Mr. Northman's voice was right behind me. I returned to the reality and quickly turned in the water finding him behind me. "No" I said giving him a worried look.

"Please".

I thought the heaven had fell down when I heard his words. I wondered if I just had imagined them or if he actually had said _please _to me. I felt my rage flaming up in my body. "Are you fucking serious? After all you have put me through, my friend through? And who knows have many girls? And now are _you saying please_ and expect me to offer myself as a snack?" I couldn't believe this. Furious I began swimming in a hurry back to the shore. "Leave me alone Mr. Northman" but then I felt his grip around my ankle and he dragged me into his body.

I didn't even bother pushing him off, feeling his tight grip pressing my back against him. Panicking I gasped when I felt him was naked and looked frighten into his eyes. The usual empty and ice cold eyes was now filled with sadness and regret. The panic let go of me as I kept staring into his eyes, I felt like I could see his soul. Forgetting we both were completely naked I had to ask "Who are you?"

"Let me taste you. Now" still with the sadness in his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered. My mind was screaming to me. Mr. Northman was a well-known name in the human trafficking society, and now as his prisoner I got soft on him?

"If you promise you won't send more men to take my virginity" I said again with a whisper. "And Amelia, I want her to be free"

"It's a deal" he said and his fangs clicked out. But then he let go of me and pushed me away.

I was confused. I thought he was going to bite me, but now he pushed me away? "Do as you did before I interrupted you. Don't think about me" he commanded. Confused I turned away and took a deep breath before I vanished under the surface. I was lost in the dark of the water again. It felt so amazing I forgot everything. I kicked with my legs and swam away from Mr. Northman. I remembered every time I was with my Gran and Jason at the beach.

Jason and I had been more under water than over. I felt like I was in a different world. Feeling the need to breathe again I returned to the surface. I let the water push me up and I floated on my back staring up at the stars. I closed my eyes and felt my hair drifting in all directions around my head. Then a firm grip around one of my legs and I managed to take a deep breath before Mr. Northman pulled me down under the surface again.

He held me close and I could see his fangs. I didn't want to look at him anymore ashamed of myself for acting this way. I closed my eyes and almost forgot I was under water when I stopped myself for taking a new breath when I felt to sharp stings in my neck. I could feel he sucking on my neck and I loved the feeling. Needing to breathe again I felt a stroke of panic. My heartbeat quickened and I tried to push him off. He finally understood what I was trying to say when he let go of his grip and I swam to the surface.

He wasn't far behind and when I glanced at him he had a strange look in his face. It quickly disappeared and his normal smirk was back. "We must head back. A customer is waiting for you" he's eyes was black as the night.

"What? You can't do that! We had a deal"

"I changed my mind"

"You fucking asshole! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you" I shouted at him feeling creeped out that he actually had drunk my blood and I didn't fight him off.

"That's right. Never trust a vampire" he said and disappeared under the water. Angry and deceived I struggled to get back to the shore. Mr. Northman was already standing in his clothes waiting on me. I looked him straight in the eyes when I walked naked up from the lake.

Carefully trying not to break the eye contact I got dressed feeling he was going to attack me if I did. The sky was much brighter and I knew the sun it was soon to rise. "Come with me, I will take you to your room" Mr. Northman said with a smooth voice.

"I don't think so. I'll rather sit here and watch the sun come up. I would love it if you would join me!" I said sarcastically back with a cute smile.

Mr. Northman hadn't liked my little joke. I was now chained up like an animal in a new room. It was all black and the sheets were in silk. It was my right leg that had been chained to the bed and I couldn't even reach the bathroom. I dreamt horrible dreams drifting in and out of sleep. I had cried a lot too. I know I had done the right thing letting Mr. Northman feed on me. It was necessary because I had to pretend and be strong when I waited for Amelia. But I was disappointed over myself for actually believe him when he promised me the deal.

I hoped Amelia would hurry up. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. My stomach was over the point of being hungry but my head was dizzy and I felt my body wouldn't react and work the way I wanted it to. I must have fallen asleep again because I woke at two with a stitch in my neck.

I gasped when I felt Mr. Northman against my body. "Get off me you monster" I screamed at him trying to kick and hit him with all my power. "You must eat something" he ignored me pulling his head away from my neck facing me.

"You can't make me"

"Want to bet?" the corner of his lips turned up in a little smile.

"Are you seriously going to threaten me to get me to eat?" I couldn't hide my smile. This was getting more and more stupid.

"You have no value to me if you are dead. If you keep this going you are dead in a week"

"Good, then I'll wait for it" I snapped at him and prayed to God Amelia would soon show up. "Why am I chained to the bed? " I asked changing the subject.

"Because I have a new plan for you... You see Stackhouse that after you so nicely gave me your blood yesterday I found out what you are"

"Which is?" I raised my brows at him actually curios.

"Don't be smart. You know it very well. After having your blood your powers won't affect me. So now am I going to take your virginity and then sell you over and over again so you can make money for me" he smiled an evil smile.

I didn't know what to say. I felt my tears press when I thought about going through all of this again. I didn't want to beg and plead, I didn't want to scream stop, and I didn't want to push him away or press my thighs together. I just wanted to go home and never leave Gran and Jason again.

"Mr. Northman do you think that is a good idea? Why are you so sure that I won't use my powers on you? Or have other powers for that matter?" I tried to sound confident. He just smiled at me and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Fine, then it is you who will suffer. I tried to warn you the last time…" I said helping him off with my shirt. I hoped I could fool him by acting like I had control over my powers but he only stared to laugh. "You think you are so smart my little pet. Quit the act I know you are incapable of hurting your own blood. And since your blood is in my body" he smirked and he didn't have to tell me more. "I admire you're courage though" he lowered his head starting kissing my body.

I felt my body shivering underneath him. I lay completely still felling tense as hell. He began massaging my upper body with his hand not touching my breasts. If it was not for the situation I would have enjoyed it very much. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I could feel his tongue licking from my bellybutton und up to my cleavage. His hand found mine and he slowly put them behind my head before he pulled me up so I could sit. I held my facial expression blank but shot bullets from my eyes at him. He smiled clearly enjoying my anger.

Leaning into me he kissed my shoulders and one of his hands found its way to my back and opened my bra. I looked into his eyes. He slowly removed the bra from my body without me resisting "You are beautiful" he whispered and kissed me passionate.

I closed my eyes to hold back my tears not returning the kiss. For a moment he seemed to hesitate but then he pushed me gently down in laying position again. He began kissing me again and forced his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't stand it anymore and lifted my hand to his mouth and held it between us. He stopped pressing. I gathered some courage and opened my eyes to look at him. "This is going to happen even if you like it or not. It will be better for you if you relax and enjoy the pleasure I am to bring over you instead of fighting your own body" he whispered the last words and one hand slid down my body to remove my shorts.

I didn't help him this time; just lay still looking up and into his eyes.

"Very well then" he smiled and lowered himself down my body to completely remove my shorts and then my panties. I also felt the chain around my ankle disappear.

I closed my eyes again and pretended I was dead. "Spread your legs for me" he commanded but I didn't move a muscle. I tried to keep them together but he easily parted them and stroked my core with one finger. I felt shivers through my body but kept my facial expression blank. The finger slid inside me followed by another. I gasped in surprise but got control over myself again and lay completely still drained of any willpower to fight him. His fangs scratched over my clit and his tongue worked it in small circling moves.

Something was building up inside me and I squeezed my eyes together and tried to thing about something else random. But I couldn't hide the pleasure Mr. Northman gave to me any longer. "Come on my fingers" he commanded.

"No" I said turning my head away still holding my eyes firmly shut. He pulled his fingers out of me, took my chin and forced my head towards his. "Open your eyes" he said with a soft voice. I shook my head knowing I would start crying. "Open them" he said again and tightened his grip around my chin. I slowly opened them feeling the tears stream down. I looked right into his eyes and with no warning he pushed himself into me.

The pain was so sudden I didn't even manage to scream, just gasp for air. I didn't think, just placed a hand on his shoulder and dug my nails into his skin. He made a low growl and blood started dripping down on my body from the wounds I had made.

"There, you are not virgin anymore. Want to be a part of your first time, or shall I continue?" he slowly pulled further inside and I closed my eyes again from the pain. Then he pushed some more filling me completely. "So fucking tight" he mumbled, pulled out and pushed into me again.

I dug my nails even harder into his shoulder blood dripping from him and down on my breast. "Mmmmh" he said with a hungry voice licking the blood away. I couldn't believe this man... No… Not even a man, a vampire had stolen my virginity. Silent tears still escaped my eyes when he increased his speed. It didn't hurt anymore and I took myself in meeting his thrusts before I lay still again.

I could see a little smile on his face "Relax Sookie, just let go and do what your body wants you to do" he whispered into my ear.

It was the first time I have ever heard him use my first name addressing me. I opened my eyes and looked at him again. His eyes were soft and he leaned down and kissed my lips. I returned the little kiss but turned my head before he could demand more.

He didn't mind staring to lick kiss and suck on my throat. Suddenly I was pinned against a wall with him pressing against me. He took one hand and held it above my head. The other one supported my back while I kept mine still on his shoulder. I held my legs around his waist and he started pushing into me harder and harder.

I wanted to moan and scream of pleasure but I managed to keep quiet. Mr. Northman buried his face into my neck and bit down hard.

I gasped again but this time in pleasure when I went flying over the edge in the same time as Mr. Northman. "You are mine" he whispered into my ear relishing me slowly. I breathed heavily and looked straight to the floor.

"Are you done?" I asked him and whipped my tears away. It was a pause before he answered "For now. Tomorrow I will have to teach you a few things. You were better than I ever expected. Maybe I will keep you for myself for a while before I send you over to one of the houses" he brooded "Well, good night Stackhouse. I have business to attend to" he said and walked out of the room.

Surprising myself I managed to walk over to the bed before I collapsed on it crying. It was tears of humiliation and the shame I felt. I cried for what seemed like hours before there was a slight knock on the door. Afraid it was Mr. Northman again I wiped the tears away before I realized it was day.

The door opened and Gingers head appeared smiling "Hello, how are you feeling?" I couldn't believe what she was saying and didn't answer her. "The doctor is on the phone again" she handed me the phone and went out of the room.

"Amelia?" I said into the phone sounding desperate. "Sookie, what's wrong?" I instantly started crying again but I didn't want to worry her "Nothing" but she wasn't convinced.

"Did someone get to you?" she sounded worried. I didn't manage to control my cries anymore. I was so happy to hear her voice again. "Sookie, who was it?"

"It… it was… was… Mr... North… Northman" I said between sobs. I had to take the phone away from my ear when Amelia started cursing loudly into the phone "Sookie, I overheard Pam saying something of a big meeting in three nights. I have informed a bunch of dudes and they are going to storm the meeting killing all the vamps. They will be distracted, and in the meantime I will come and get you out of there!"

"What if Mr. Northman isn't going at the meeting?" I asked her nervous picturing in my mind what he would do if Amelia came here to rescue me.

"Sook, he is the boss of this shit, of course he is going to be at the meeting… I will take a stake and some silver with me, just in case."

"Silver?" I knew about the wooden stake thing, but had not heard anything about silver.

"Yes, its burns them and they can't fight it" Amelia said. I thought about that for a second before Ginger came back into the room

"Well, thank you doctor for that great news. Bye" I said and hung up.

"What's the happy news?"

"Eeh… I tried to figure out something "I… I am pregnant" I lied.

"OH MY GOD" Ginger shouted happily. "We must celebrate! I will tell Mr. Northman when he wakes up and…"

"NO" I shouted at her slapping myself mentally for such a stupid thing to say. Ginger got serious at once "Is that why you haven't been eaten? Are you feeling sick?" I didn't know what to say so I told her everything she wanted to hear and made her promise not to tell anyone.

"Ginger, do you have some silver I can borrow?"

"Well sure! Mr. Northman says it doesn't belong in his hotels but I smuggled in some jewelry" she said giggling. Acting like her best friend I soon had me some earrings, a necklace, and some rings on my fingers. I also convinced her to borrow me a nice summer dress and a guided tour around the "hotel".

"Do you know where Mr. Northman's room is?" I asked her nervous. "No, I have worked her for… I actually can't remember for how long…" (I wasn't surprised) "…and I have now idea of where he vanishes in the day. It's like he vanish under the ground or something" she smiled at me.

I froze for a second thinking of how I could go down in his room and find him and stake him in his sleep. It was probably easier said than done.

I was standing in the main hall when Mr. Northman appeared with his fangs out "Why are you wearing silver?" he snarled at me. I smiled at him "Oh, it just some jewelry" I could see how his anger burned behind his eyes "take it off!"

"I don't think so"

"It won't stop me from fucking you senseless"

"I didn't take them on just to keep you away from me" I lied.

"Then may I ask who you got it from?"

I bit my lip hoping Ginger wouldn't come in trouble. "Ginger gave it to me" I said staring in his eyes "She said she never wore them because of you so I convinced her to loan it to me" I quickly added.

"Ginger" Eric shouted not taking his eyes from me. I heard quick footsteps from the kitchen and Ginger appeared with a huge smile "Has she told you, can we celebrate…"

"Ginger shut up" I interrupted her before she could say anything else. Her smile vanished "Oh my god, I am so sorry Ms. Stackhouse I assumed you had told him" I could hear from her mind that she was being genuine.

Mr. Northman raised his eyebrows at me and gave a sweet smile to Ginger "Told me what?" But Ginger didn't say anything; she just looked down in the floor.

I started feeling worry again "That's none of your business" I said raising my own eyebrows and walked away. Mr. Northman used his vampire speed and was in front of me before I could think. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around facing Ginger

"Ginger" he said with a sweet voice "tell me your little secret." Gingers face got blank and I couldn't hear her mind anymore, it was like it had been shut off.

"Ms. Stackhouse is pregnant" she said still with no expression. Mr. Northman squeezed my shoulders it almost hurt but I didn't say anything.

"Is that so, and how does she knows she is pregnant?"

"The doctor has been calling her" I closed my eyes wanting to vanish down in the ground. Mr. Northman's grip tightened and I fell to the floor in pain. "And who is this doctor?"

"It was a woman's voice"

"Thank you Ginger. Go and make something to eat, Stackhouse is hungry" he said and lifted me from the floor dragging me with him to his office "So you have been talking to your witch friend?"

I didn't look at him. He threw me on one of his couches was on top of me before I could blink. "Don't you want to tell me about your plans?" he took my chin forcing me to look at him but I closed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll watch the tapes of you later. Now we can have some fun. But first you must take the silver off" he eased the pressure and I managed to remove the earrings and necklace but I kept it in my hand. "Let go of them. And don't forget the rings." I did as he said and looked up at him "Good girl. Now take of your clothes".

I didn't obey. I was not going to participate in this. He gave out a little annoyed sound ripping the dress off of me himself.

"Your body is just perfect. I can sell you for double the price" he said more to himself than to me.

"You are a monster" I snapped back. His fangs clicked out and he bit down into my neck. I almost screamed of the pain he was causing but suddenly he retracted his fangs and stared at me. "You must eat. I can feel you are already weaker" he used his vampire speed and the one moment he was gone and suddenly he was standing over we with a tray full of food.

It smelled wonderful and my stomach started screaming. The wound in my neck hadn't closed itself so when I sat up blood started running down my body. I felt nauseous and the room started spinning. I tried to stop the bleeding and grabbed a piece of bread from the tray and swallowed it down.

I kept on going with high speed before I saw Mr. Northman staring at my blood covered body with hunger and lust in his eyes. I instantly began eating more slowly dragging out the time. I didn't feel embarrassed being naked anymore. I almost didn't even feel the humiliation. I slowly finished eating everything Mr. Northman had brought me.

Finished I sat quietly looking at him. "Now it is my turn" he and lifted me from the couch and placed me on his desk. He started licking all the blood away from my body with small moans and growls. I could see his pants were getting tighter but he didn't take them off. I wondered what he was planning for me and hoped it was not a new customer.

"Come" he said and stepped away from me with hungry eyes. I slid down from his desk and followed after him out of the office and down a long corridor. We had walked for what seemed like over ten minutes before he stopped in front of a double door.

He opened them quick and I gasped of the sight. Everything was so light, so bright and in golden colours. We were standing in a huge bathroom... No, more like a private spa. "Oh my god" I whispered studying the room closely.

"Hop in" Mr. Northman's voice interrupted my admiration and I climbed into the huge Jacuzzi. Mr. Northman undressed himself and followed me. I closed my eyes and tried to forget where I was. We sat for a long time just enjoying the bubbles.

"Want a foot massage?" he asked me.

"I don't want anything from you Mr. Northman" I opened my eyes to look at him. His blue eyes were as soft and it was nice to look at as his muscular shoulders "I don't believe that"

"I want my freedom like all the other girls you have been trafficked and I want you dead. Happy?"

"Yes" he answered me with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him. He closed the space between us and dragged me into his lap so I was facing him. "But I know a way you can even make me more happy"

"I don't think so"

"Have you forgotten your Gran and Jason already?" he took my hand and led it down to his aroused cock.

"You're disgusting" I said to him with a low voice. He worked himself with my hand and I could feel he shuttered underneath me when he reached his climax. "Can I go back to bed now?" I asked rising a brow trying to sound bored.

"I am not finished with you yet. But if you like we can continue in your bed" I felt I was flying through the air when Mr. Northman used his vampire speed into the familiar black room. He quickly spread my legs and used his tongue on my still wet body. He repeated himself by sliding one finger inside me quickly followed by another. I bit my lip from moaning of the pleasure.

This time I didn't take my eyes from him. I studied every move and felt more lust for him. He looked up at me and met my eyes and smirked "Finally giving in?" he teased me. I didn't answer just kept looking into his eyes.

"Ginger" he shouted again. He let me cover myself up when Ginger walked into the room. "Hello Ginger" he said with a soft voice still naked and aroused. "Mr. Northman, what can I help you with?" her fake smile on her lips.

Suddenly she stiffened and I knew he was using his glamour her "Go out and get a knife. Be right outside and stand ready to kill yourself if I say so"

"Yes Mr. Northman" she said with an empty look and walked out again. I looked at him in dismay

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"If you don't participate in our _lovemaking_ I will tell her to kill herself when I leave this room." Tears ran down my cheeks but I wouldn't let Ginger die for my stubbornness. Mr. Northman waited for me to come closer to him and I slowly crawled over the bed.

On all fours I leaned in and kissed him. Deepening the kiss I closed my wet eyes. He leaned back in the bed with me on top of him. I could feel his amusement but tried to ignore it. Copying him I broke the kiss and continued down his neck while stroking his chest with my hands.

He made small groan and grabbed my ass massaging it. I let out a little moan "Stackhouse don't hold back" he whispered to me, and rolled me over so he was on top again. Down between my legs again he increased his speed with his fingers.

I made a moan a bit louder than the other but he was still not pleased. "Relax and let your body feel my touch, or shall I step outside to Ginger?" I began panicking "NO… no, please… don't stop" my voice clearly fake and he raised his eyebrows at me.

He was about to pull back when I sat up and dragged him into a passionate kiss. "Please" I whispered with a more lustful voice preparing to say the next "please… fuck me… I want you to" this time I sounded more convincing and Mr. Northman made a loud growl and lifted my hips against his gracious plenty and pushed his way into me. I clenched to his body and didn't know if it was pain or pleasure I felt.

"Oh my God" I breathed out. He lifted one of my legs to his hips to push even deeper inside. I let out a loud moan in genuine pleasure. He increased his speed fucking me hard before he turned my around on my stomach pushing in from behind.

I tried not to sound too exaggerated when I screamed out. He made his own pleasurable noises and I heard his fangs ran out. He lifted me so my back hit his chest and I held one arm around him while he pumped into me. "Aaah, Sookie. So fucking wet and tight" I could hear he whispered my name again into my ear.

He scraped his fangs down my neck and I tilted my head so he got full access but he only kissed me. One of his hands found its way down to my clit stared rubbing it while the other one massaging my breast. Feeling something big building inside of me "Please don't stop. Harder" I asked and he obeyed.

He pushed me down in the bed again and I felt his weight crushing down on me. Then his fangs pressed down in my neck and we both screamed of pleasure when we fell over the edge together.

I lay completely still feeling the aftershock running through my body while Mr. Northman licked my wound. I felt so exhausted and dirty but still amazing.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mr. Northman smiled at me.

I stared at him with a hard look "It was" I snapped "How do you live with yourself after doing what you do? Have you no compassion for other people?"

"No I have not" he smirked at me "I must go. Be ready for me when I return" he didn't look back at me when he walked out of the room.

A few hours later I had showered and was down in the kitchen eating. Starving myself to death seemed like a stupid idea. I needed my full strength when I was escaping. One more night and I would be out of here. I heard the front door open and slowly made my way to see who it was. My mouth fell open when I saw two cops standing there looking around. "Eh, excuse me?" I said making my way to with a new hope.

"Miss, do you live here?" one of the cops asked me with a suspicious look. _Maybe she is one of Northman's slaves_ I listened into their minds.

"Yes I live here with Mr. Northman… I… I work for him" I said quickly reminding myself of the cameras he had all over. The other cop looked studied my body looking for bruises

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions, Miss..?" I wondered if I should come up with a fake name but decided with "Stackhouse, sir. It is Sookie Stackhouse" I could not give them hints on what was really going on, knowing Mr. Northman would kill all my family. But pretending I didn't think about saying another name would seem harmless. I

knew the cops were looking for me and I hoped it would ring a bell with one of the cops and they were going to be smart.

"That name sound familiar" the cop that had studied me said and scratched his forehead. "Would you like to come in and sit down?" I led them into one of the living rooms and we all sat down at the couches, me in the opposite side of them "So, what can I help you with?" I smiled at them.

"Miss Stackhouse what is your job here?" they both stared at me.

"I am an entertainer" I figured I should try to stick with the truth. At least as close that I could get.

_Entertain with sex _I could hear the other cop think before he asked me a new question "Miss Stackhouse, do you notice something strange about Mr. Northman?"

"No, not at all" I smiled "He is as normal as any other person"

"Miss Stackhouse…"

"Please, call me Sookie"

"Okay Sookie. When did you start to work for Mr. Northman?"

"Oh, I just started" I smiled at them.

_Poor girl, she does not know he is trafficking women. _I looked over at the cop who just had been thinking of the trafficking and gave him a helpless look trying to signal him. He didn't catch it and asked me another question "Do you know something about his business?" They both started thinking about what they knew about him and I was actually impressed by how close they were to catch him.

"If you want to talk about his business you should wait till he gets home" I said and stood up from the couch. "Excuse me" I said and started to walk out but I felt a hand grip around my arm. I looked back at the cop who was holding me.

"I know what he is doing. Come with us, we can protect you" he whispered. I felt I was staring to panic "I don't know what you are talking about" I said and tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"I promise we will protect you. He is not going to get to you"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to look angry and convince him that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What is this?" Mr. Northman came quickly into the room and the cop let go of me.

"Mr. Northman, we were just asking some questions to your employee" the cop that was holding me said. I knew he was confident even of Mr. Northman size. He didn't know the "secret" about his nature.

Mr. Northman looked at me "Go back to job" he said with a soft voice. Realizing I was holding my breath I let it out and gave him a nod and a small smile before I walked back to the kitchen. He knew I hadn't told them anything.

I sat down and waited for a while before I heard the cops was leaving. Mr. Northman came into the kitchen and looked at me with an empty expression. "What?" I glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell them anything?" he asked me and looked curious.

"I don't want to lose my family. And I guessed you would kill them if I told them" I answered quickly.

I smiled at me "I knew you were smarter than you looked"

I frowned at him but didn't say anything. After a pause he came closer "want to take a bath with me again?" he looked at me with a soft expression.

"Do I have a choice?" I stood and met his eyes.

"No" he said simply.

"Well, in that case, I would love to take a bath with you" I said sarcasm dripping in my voice and gave him a fake smile. He surprised me by smiling back and lifted me into his arms and with vamp speed we were in the lake.

He let go of me slowly lowering me down in the cold water. I stood still and he slowly removed my clothes. "Want to give me your blood again?" he asked.

I smirked and repeated myself "Do I have a choice?" he didn't answer and undressed me so that I was naked.

"Swim around and do what you did last time" he whispered. I turned around to face him and saw a longing look in his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… When I taste your blood I can taste what you feel. Freedom, calm, happiness…. Human" he stared me into his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't know what. His pained look made my heart jump over a beat. There was a deeper side in him after all.

Back in the mansion Mr. Northman had dried me off with a towel. He had been so soft and gentle back in the lake when he took my blood. Now I knew he wanted more. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

When I didn't return the kiss he pulled back "Don't make me call on Ginger" he whispered. I sighed and stood and my toes and kissed him with the same passion he had kissed me.

He lifted me from the floor and I held on tight with my legs around his hips when he carried me inside the black bedroom and laid me gently on the bed. It actually felt like he was making love to me and not just raped me.

He softly kissed me everywhere and slowly pulled in and out of me. It was the first time I actually had relaxed and enjoyed it. "Sookie" Mr. Northman whispered into my neck and I moaned in response. I arched my back pressing myself up against his chest. I moaned again "Mr. Northman" and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He broke it "Eric" he said with a husky voice. "Eric" I moaned and he pushed himself deep inside me in response. I gasped and dug my nails into his back. He made low growls of pleasure but didn't quicken his speed.

After several mind blowing orgasms I lay breathless in the bed beside Eric. I rolled over facing him "Why this sudden change in attitude?" I whispered afraid to make him snap into his old self.

He turned his head and looked at me. "Complaining?" he raised an eyebrow. "Not at all" I answered quickly "I actually enjoyed it" I didn't bother to lie. He smiled gently and touched my cheek. He was so different. I wanted to close my eyes and relax under his fingers but reminded myself of whom he was.

Suddenly he stood up "Sleep" he said before he closed the door behind him. I couldn't remember but I thought this was the first night I hadn't cried myself into sleep.

….

I didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. I had slept over the whole day. Getting up from the bed I god dressed and walked down to the kitchen. My stomach was screaming at me and I made some breakfast. This was my last night in Mr. Northman's captivity.

"Hey, Miss Stackhouse, how are you feeling today?" Ginger came into the kitchen. "Hey Ginger, it's all fine" I smiled at her.

We small talked a little before she showed me how the flat screen TV worked inside one of the many living rooms. Eric came in later and my heart sank when I saw he was really angry. I stood up from the couch I was sitting in and backed away from him in fright when he grabbed my wrist.

"Tell me what your witch is planning" he demanded. I had totally forgotten about that little problem and didn't know what to say.

"Let go of me" I tried to pull away from his grip but he only tightened it. "I feel my patience is running out for her Stackhouse" he almost shouted at me and tightened his grip even more around my wrists.

The pain was excruciating and I thought he was going to break them. "Please" I felt tears press their way out of my eyes "I'll tell you, just… you are hurting me!"

He let go of my wrist and I massaged them softly while I hold my gaze down in the floor. "Tell me now, or I'll break them" I heard Mr. Northman's fangs run out. I swallowed hard pressed my tears back and looked up at him with a harsh look.

"I am leaving tomorrow night."

Mr. Northman froze for a second before he relaxed again. "Is that all?" the one corner of his mouth twitched up in a half smile. "Yes" I whispered and looked down in the floor.

"Sit down, I am hungry" he said with the same demanding voice. I obeyed and sat down still with my gaze locked in the floor. I felt Mr. Northman beside me and before I knew it I was pinned down in the couch with him sucking the blood out of my neck. I felt dizzy and lightheaded when he stopped and licked the wounds close. _Amelia is coming to get me, Amelia is coming to get me, Amelia is coming to get me _I repeated in my head staring blank out in the air.

"Relax" Mr. Northman commanded but I was still scared. I felt his hand on my thigh "Take your hand off me" I snapped at him. "You seemed to enjoy it yesterday" he came closer and whispered into my ear.

"You know the cops know what you are doing right?" I ignored his comment.

"How do you know?"

"I heard them. Telepath, remember?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked amused "What more did you hear?"

I sighed "They don't know about the supernatural word. But they know enough about you and your _business_ and are planning to take you down soon" I smirked at him.

"That is not going to happen" he smirked back.

"Why do you do what you do?" I asked him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I make a lot of money" he answered simply.

"Is money all that matters to you?" I leaned back in the couch feeling relaxed again. He didn't answer and I sighted "Have you ever considered doing something else?"

He looked at me with those blue eyes "When you are a vampire the job limits are small" he started but I cut him off.

"That is just bullshit. There are many things you could do at night"

"Not that bring in so much money" he smirked at me again.

I rolled my eyes at him "What about a bar? I heard about the great revelation of yours, you could open up a vampire bar! You can call it Fangtasia or something" I giggled when I saw the bar clearly in my head. I glanced over to Mr. Northman and could see he was thinking hard.

Knowing I had said something he could think about I stood up and excused myself heading back to my room. I was surprised he didn't come to use me all night.

…

I had changed my day/night routine and woke again in the late afternoon. This was the night Amelia would come and save me. I got quickly dressed and ate a quick breakfast before I got back to my room. I felt really nervous about what was about to happen. Mr. Northman knew Amelia was coming tonight. As I thought of him the door opened and Mr. Northman came inside.

"So, when are you planning to escape?" he gave me an amused look. I just glared back at him. "You must change. We are going out tonight" he threw me a red dress.

"Can't I stay here?" I asked him afraid. Wasn't he going to the meeting Amelia was talking about?

"No. Don't worry, you'll be back before your witch comes" he smiled at me. I went into the bathroom to change and put on some makeup. The red dress hugged me at all the right places and I must say… I looked great!

This was the first time I was out of the house. "Don't do anything… stupid. New costumers are going to be there to look at you. " Mr. Northman said while he led me to his car. He drove to a restaurant and I noticed all the guests were staring at us when the waitress showed us our table.

_There she is'_ I looked around to find out who was thinking of me when I saw Mr. Northman was staring at me. I gave him a quick smile before I looked away again.

_Okey.. Okey… relax, you can do this. I am a great cop. Tonight is the night… _I looked confused around and found the eyes of the cop that had asked me some questions the other night.I guessed he had figured out who I was. Mr. Northman turned around and looked at the cop. I started to feel a little panicked when he turned back to me and smirked.

"How does he know we were going here tonight, my little pet?" his eyes sparkled from the candlelight at the table. Was he seriously suspecting that I had something to do with the cop's appearance?

"I don't know. I didn't even know we were going here tonight" I said quickly.

"So Ginger didn't tell you?" he raised an eyebrow as he didn't believe me.

"No, I promise. I haven't seen her in a while. Just ask her" The waitress came to our table and Mr. Northman ordered me something to eat. I didn't protest just and we ate in silence. Well, I ate and he drank blood from a wineglass.

Finished, I thanked him for the food and on our way out I got a creeping feeling that something wasn't right. Just as we stepped outside I saw several police cars surrounding us "Mr. Northman, you are arrested for kidnaping and human trafficking. Let the woman go and get down on the ground" I heard one of the policemen yell.

I was in shock and didn't notice when Mr. Northman gripped around my arm. "Let the girl go or we will shoot" the same cop shouted. More officers in bulletproof wests and helmets ran around and pointed at Mr. Northman with their weapons. "This is your last chance! Let the girl go and get down on the ground."

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt the wind increase drastically and my stomach flipped. When I opened my eyes I saw the cops and restaurant disappear underneath me.

I heard a shot "Don't shoot! You may hit the girl you idiot" I heard one of the cops yell.

"Hold on" Mr. Northman's calmed me. I wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out. Mr. Northman held me tight when we flew back to the mansion. "What about the car?" it was a stupid question to ask in this situation but I didn't find any other thing to say. "I'll buy a new one" he was clearly irritated and I was so sick of his mood swings.

"I told you they were going to take you down." His fangs ran out and he gripped around my throat. "You should be glad I just fed or else I would have drained you dry" I swallowed and didn't say anything.

Mr. Northman fished up his phone from his pocked and dialed a number "Pam" he said and I heard a woman answer. I tried to listen in on what he was saying but they talked in another language. We landed behind the mansion in his garden and I wondered what would happen now. The cops would probably be on their way here now.

"The cops will be here in half an hour" Mr. Northman said and pulled me inside "Go pack your clothes I'll wait in my office"

I walked to the black bedroom and collected all of my clothes. It wasn't much though, it only took a minute. When I walked downstairs heard a little sound.

"Psst. Sookie" Amelia whispered. I glanced over the dark main hall and spotted her in the shadows.

"Amelia. Mr. Northman, he knows you are coming" I whispered back afraid Mr. Northman would hear us. She didn't care obviously and ran into my arms giving me a hug "Sookie I've missed you" I hugged her back before reality hit me "Amelia, Mr. Northman will know. You have to get out of here before he kills you!" I gave her a serious look. "Oh, I've already took care of him" she smiled at me.

"What?"

Amelia pulled me out of the hallway headed Mr. Northman's office when she explained "My first plan was to cast a spell over him, but he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice me and my friends and we managed to silver him before he could react" she smiled and opened the office door.

The sight shocked me and my mouth fell open. In the middle of the room lay Mr. Northman with a bunch of silver chains over him. His body was smoking and he made small noises of pain. The smell of burned flesh made me sick "Amelia… I don't know what to say" I slowly took a little step into the room staring at Mr. Northman.

"You don't have to say anything. I really didn't expect this to go as easily as it did!" I looked around at her other friends and noticed neither of them was looking at Mr. Northman.

Amelia must have seen me "They know he can make them do anything if they look him in his eyes…" I looked back at Mr. Northman and met his eyes. I could see his pain. He didn't say anything just stared at me with those blue eyes.

"Here" Amelia handed me a wooden stake "I think you should do it. We must hurry; we didn't get all the vampires at that meeting..."

I took it and looked down at it before I again met Mr. Northman's eyes "Just go ahead to the car. I'll be right behind you" I said not taking my eyes from him. I heard everyone walk out of the door before I walked closer to Northman.

"Ahre" he growled out the words in pain "You are going to kill me?" I didn't answer him only stared deep into his eyes. This was a man that had kidnapped me and a thousands of others girls on their vacations. He had tried to sell me. He had tried to sell my body to men so they could abuse me.

He had threaten me, Jason, Gran even Ginger to get what he wanted from me. He had taken my virginity. The greatest gift I wanted to give to my husband and the one and only love of my life. He treated me like a slave and a doll he could fuck and do whatever he wanted to.

I sat down beside him with tears in my eyes. I tightened my grip around the stake and looked down studying it. He deserved it. He deserved to be killed. I am sure the world would be better off without him. Could I live with myself for the rest of my life if I killed him? I knew there was another side of him in there but would it weigh up for all he had done? Would he change if I let him live?

Probably not… I had decided. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to feel afraid and in pain like he had made me feel. But one thing held me back... Was I going to be a killer because of him? I had killed Doug and Bill but that was in selfdefence. This was different. He couldn't fight back. I looked up from the stake and into his blue pained eyes.

…

"Let's go" I said to Amelia when I hurried inside the car.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here before someone else shows up" I answered and looked up at the mansion "Let's go home."

Amelia took my hand and gave me a quick squeeze before she let go and drove the car headed home to Bon Temps.

END.


End file.
